Flynn Scifo
Summary Flynn Scifo is a main character of Tales of Vesperia. Flynn starts off as a form of anti-hero who believes that justice is carried out by following the rules in contrast to his best friend Yuri who believe that it is getting of evil people no matter how much you have to dirty your own hands or go against the law. This ends up causing them to butt heads throughout the story before the two make up and see eye to eye. While Yuri focuses on changing the world via guilds, Flynn himself focuses on changing the world through the Imperial Knights, ironically two of the opposing factions for most of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Flynn Scifo Origin: Tales of Vesperia Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Knight Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Martial Arts, Light Manipulation, Healing, Time Stop via Hourglass, Shockwave Creation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation with the Vorpal Blade, Paralysis (All his attacks have a chance to paralyze the opponent), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification and Petrification. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Equal to Yuri Lowell. Aided in the final battle against Duke Pantarei) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Yuri) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level Stamina: High Range: Melee to Extended Melee Range, tens of meters with projectiles Intelligence: As a well trained and high ranking Knight, Flynn has extensive combat experience and have combated countless monsters over the course of his life. Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Various Swords and Shields. Notable attacks/techniques: *'Demon Fang:' Flynn launches a ground projectile towards the opponent. *'Tiger Blade:' Flynn slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. *'Light-Wing:' Flynn attacks with his sword, then casts a blue glyph beneath the target, summoning a pillar of light to strike them. *'Rising Falcon:' Flynn jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. *'Severing Wind:' Flynn spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. *'Sword Rain:' Flynn stabs the target with many rapid thrusts. *'Hell Pyre:' Flynn slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile down onto the enemy *'Demonic Chaos:' Launches 5 Demon Fangs at the opponent in rapid succession. *'Beast:' Flynn slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head. This blasts away all nearby enemies. *'Dragon Swarm:' Attacks the opponent with a barrage of slashes. *'Demonic Circle:' Flynn swings his sword around in a circle before slamming it into the ground to create a close-range shock wave that hits all enemies in a large arc in front of the user. *'Guardian Field:' A field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. This arte also has the ability to heal the Flynn and surrounding allies. *'Rising Phoenix:' Flynn shrouds himself in flame turning into a phoenix and flies toward his enemy. *'Rending Quake:' Flynn thrusts forward into the enemy with their sword, followed by either an upward slash. This creates a small earthquake beneath the target. *'Koushouyoku San:' Flynn spins and slashes the target with his sword before casting a pillar of light to strike them. *'First Aid:' Heals himself by a decent amount. *'Luminant Scythe:' Flynn conjures two angled rings of light on the enemy, and then four spheres of light briefly circle around the target and strike it. *'Divine Streak:' Fires a beam of light at the opponent. *'Holy Lance:' Summons spears of light to surround the enemy and all come down to pierce them. The spears then explode, dealing great damage. *'Blazing Pillar Smash:' Flynn summons a rising pillar of light energy out of a glyph in front of him. He then slashes though it, unleashing a wave of energy from the pillar's remnants. **'Koushou Senmetsujin Shien:' Changes the light pillar into a dome of fire centered around Flynn. He then slashes through, unleashing a fiery lion head. **'Koushou Senmetsujin Shinzan:' Summons a jagged pillar of earth instead. Flynn's slash slices through the pillar, leaving rising earth energy in its wake. **'Koushou Senmetsujin Senjin:' Alters the light pillar with a wind pillar. Flynn's following slash then takes him into the air while cutting out a slice of wind. **'Koushou Senmetsujin Soudan:' Replaces the light pillar with a swirling tower of water centered around Flynn. He slashes to scatter bubbles around him, which explode when he thrusts his sword into the ground. *'Radiant Dragon Fang:' Flynn raises his sword into the air, prompting it to shine brightly. Flynn then aims his sword at his enemies, releasing three dragons that carry his foes into the air, dealing damage along the way. *'Firebird Flight:' Flynn surrounds himself with flames. He then slashes the enemy three times before jumping backward in the air. Charging his sword, he releases a phoenix-shaped blast of fire that burns all enemies in its way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tales Series Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Guardians Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 5